Love Me Tomorrow
by WishOnAFallenStar
Summary: Its summer. The time to party and enjoy life. What happens when Rosalie and Jacob go to their graduation party together and wake up in an unexpected way? And they've been secretly in love with each other for years? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys!  
Its Ashlynn!  
This is my new story written for TwilightRPWritingContest's writing contest. ( Was suppose to be. Didn't have the time to finish it for the contest ): )

* * *

**Summary:**

Its summer. The time to party and enjoy life. What happens when Rosalie and Jacob go to their graduation party together and wake up in an unexpected way? And they've been secretly in love with each other for years? Read and find out(:

**Theme:**  
-Summer-ishh  
-What Not To Do At A Party(:  
-Friendship  
-Romance ( LOVE {: )

* * *

**Basic Info About Fic:**  
Couple: Rosalie&Jacob (Non-Canon).  
Human.  
Jacob is 18 and Rosalie is 17.  
Rosalie and Jacob have been best friends forever.  
They are celebrating finishing High School.  
Carlisle and Esme are Rosalie's birth parents.  
Billy is Jacob's birth parent; Sue is Jacob's step-mother.  
Leah and Seth are Jacob's step siblings.

* * *

**Rosalie's Point Of View**

I ran my hands over my body as I looked on the mirror. The dress I wore was strapless and attached to every curve on my body. It was tight and made my already skinny body just look skinnier. It was black, with studs around the sweetheart neckline, and then criss-crossing until they got to the bottom of the dress, that barley went passed my butt. I smiled. pleased with how amazing my body looked in this dress. I looked at the strap I could use to make it a halter and shook my head making my hair, which was still it pony-tail since I hadn't worked on my hair yet, sway back and forth.

_5:37._

I still have 2 and a half hours until Jacob got here to pick me up and take me to the party. I smiled thinking about how amazing the kick-off party was going to be. It was finally summer. The time to tan, party, get drunk, have fun and just enjoy the bliss of not having school Monday through Friday. Summer. I smiled as I thought of all the things I could do with my best friend. Cliff-diving, shopping, tanning, shopping, swimming, shopping, motorcycle rides, shopping, working on cars, shopping and shopping. I bit my lip is excitement. I didn't have to worry about high school anymore either. It was time to be a college girl.

I walked towards my walk-in closet and towards all my jewelry. I saw a large collection of earrings, bracelets, necklaces, and rings. what necklace am I going to wear? Somethings silver and badassey. I know the perfect necklace! I rummaged through all the necklaces that were on hooks until I finally came to it. 'Bitches Get Stitches' with a pink brass nuckles next to it. I smiled and put it on so it hung right above my cleavage. The cold chain sent a shiver down my spine. _Earrings... Earrings. _My fingers went through all the hoops until they came to a silver pair that had 5 'studded' balls on the bottom on them. They were slightly heavy, but I could always take them off if my ears started to hurt. _Ring or bracelet? Or both...?_ I grabbed my pink, black and silver bangles and put them on my left hand. _Ring on the right hand._ I smiled.

_5:58_

I have two minutes to finish getting my accessories and shoes. How am I going to be ready by the time Jacob is here? He shows up early most of the time too! I'm so screwed. _Calm down Rose._ I thought to myself. _You can do this._ I quickly grabbed my lightening bolt ring that went over two fingers and slipped it on. Now to the shoes. I quickly grabbed my Shi Mize heels that were black and neon pink. The neon pink heel was about 6 inches while the black platform was about 2 inches. The neon pink outline made my necklace and bracelets stand out. I smiled and walked as quickly as I could and walked into my bathroom where my hair curler was already heating.

_6:17_

I finally had started on my hair and took the curler through my hair making it so that it waved down my shoulders. _Only 6 more layers._ I thought sarcastically to my self and set the curling iron down. _Music would make this so much better!_ I ran into my room and grabbed my speaker, along with my phone. HTC Rezound bro. I smiled at I turned the music on. Thank Dr. Dre for Beats.

_Oh, gotta be cool man ya know what I'm sayin_

_Jump out your car in the middle of the street_  
_Open up your truck let the base beat_  
_Go ahead, go ahead, _  
_You gotta walk up in the club barefooted _  
_I like that booty you know where to put it_  
_Go ahead, go ahead._

_Now mama you look so professional_  
_I'm followin' you sweatin' you _  
_I can't believe I'm doing what I'm doing_  
_What is wrong with my head go ahead_  
_'Cause baby I like how you're working it_  
_And watching you you're working it_  
_I'm trying get you out of this club and get you up in my bed_  
_Ohh, go ahead, yeah._

I started to dance as I did my hair for the party tonight.

* * *

**Jacob's Point Of View**

I looked in the mirror. My hair was spiked up like usual and I wore a button up white shirt with black skinny jeans. _Aviators or Wayfarers? _I thought to myself as I looked at my sunglasses. _Aviators._ I picked up the sunglasses that were at least three times the size of my eyes. Like a bug. The bridge that held the lenses together was cold to the touch. Silver and reflecting. I smiled in the mirror and then winked at myself. Who could resist me?

_7:23_

Better go pick up Rosie. I smiled to myself. Maybe tonight will be the night. My night. **_Our_ **night. I smiled. I looked to my dresser and then grabbed the condom that sat on top of in and smiled.

_Beginning of Flashback_

_"Always smart to be protected... Right?" Paul had joked when he gave it to me._

_"Paul, your a father. Shut the fuck up!" I shoulder checked him and he went to hit me back but I ducked._

_"Whatever. Get it in man. I hear Rose is goooooddd." He said in a sing-song voice._

_"She isn't just a good fuck to me." I growled at him_

_"Oh yeah, you love her." he raised and eye brow and I stared at him with my mouth open but no words came out._

_End of Flashback_

Yes, I was sexually attracted to Rosalie, but who wasn't. She had an amazing body. The most gorgeous green eyes. The softest blonde hair. The sweetest smile. She could cook. She was funny. She could wrestle and have fun. She was just perfect in every way. She even had a thing for cars. In lameins terms, she was every guys dream. She was my dream.

I shook my head and walked out of my room, shoving the condom into my back pocket. "Jacob. Are you leaving?" I turned and saw my father and step mother in the kitchen, with bags.

"Yeah. Party... With Rose." I smiled.

"We're going to visit Charlie. He's all messed up since Bella and Edward got married."Charlie had moved to Seattle after the wedding. He was really wacked up about it. "Leah and Seth are coming with us..."

I had to hide my huge grin and nodded at my father.

"Don't destroy the house." I nodded and smiled ready to walk out of the door. "Oh and Jacob," I turned around to face my father when he through keys at me.

"Thanks Dad." I smiled at him and walked out of the door and hopping on the new motor cycle that stood outside the house.

* * *

**Rosalie's Point Of View**

I held on tightly to Jacob's waist as he raced to La Push Beach. I felt my dress start to ride up a little bit and I bit my lip praying to God that it stayed where it was. Jacob slowly started to get faster as we got closer to La Push. Beign slightly scared, I clung to Jacob even tighter.

"You'll be safe." he said with a wide grin on his face.

"I know. I just can't help but get a little scared." I smiled into his back.

"Why is that?" he said coming to a stop in front of his house.

"Motorcycles will always scare me after Bella almost died on one." I said getting off and fixing my dress.

"That was her fault. She wasn't ready." Jacob said sternly.

I looked down, knowing he was right but still sad for my friends close experience with death.

"Let's go party now." He smiled and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

* * *

Rosalie's Outfit:

Hair: /entry/30601274 (weheartit)  
Necklace: hottopic/Accessories/Jewelry/Bitches+Get+Stitches+ (Hot Topic  
Earrings: hottopic/Accessories/Jewelry/Fireball+Hoop+ (Hot Topic)  
Ring: hottopic/Accessories/Jewelry/Rings/Bling+Bolt+Stretch+Two-Finger+ (Hot Topic)  
Dress: ?BR=f21&Category=dress_club&ProductID=2076807852&VariantID= (Black) (Forever 21)  
Shoes: . ?id=216262&g=girls&p=shoes&c=824&l=black (Journeys)

**Sorry the links aren't working guys! I put the main website in parentheses so maybe you could find it. Sorry for the inconvenience ): **


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys!  
Its Ashlynn!  
This is my new story written for TwilightRPWritingContest's writing contest. ** It Was Written For It **

* * *

Theme: -Summer-ishh  
-Love  
-Parties  
-Friendship

* * *

Couple: Rosalie&Jacob (Non-Canon).  
Human.  
Jacob is 18 and Rosalie is 17.  
They are celebrating finishing High School.  
Carlisle and Esme are Rosalie's birth parents.  
Billy is Jacob's birth parent; Sue is Jacob's step-mother.  
Leah and Seth are Jacob's step siblings.

* * *

**Jacob's Point Of View**

_The party was crowded and loud. I grabbed onto Rose's hand and led her to Sam's living room. _

_"Oh my god! Jacob! This party is gonna be sooooo much fun!" Rosalie yelled over the music._

_"I know!" I yelled back and pushed through the crowd. I had seen a few people that looked familiar, like they had gone to my high school or they had been on the reservation or lived on the reservation. I had felt someone hit my shoulder and turned to see Paul and Jared raising their glasses at me. I nodded my head at them and continued to pull Rose to the living room. _

_"Let's dance!" Rose had said to me once we made it to where the living room was. I smiled at her and shrugged my shoulders. There was a song on that I didn't really know but it was obvious that Rosalie had known it because her hips were swaying with the beat and she was singing along to the song. I smiled as I watched her dance and enjoyed the music. She looked like she was truly happy for once. _

_"I'm gonna go talk to Emily." Rosalie said after a few songs had passed. She smiled at me and turned her body to walk away. She had turned around again when she thought I wasn't looking and smiled at me again. "Stop looking at my butt."_

_"I'll try." I winked and she gave me a little wave when she disappeared in the crowd._

_"Hey man." I felt a large hand go on to my shoulder._

_"Damn it Sam!" I turned around. "Don't scare people like that!" _

_He gave me a little growl and raised his eye brows up and down._

_"Well that was just slightly odd." I said with sarcasm clear in my voice._

_"I know your dad went to Seattle to see Charlie, but if you feel like you can't wait to get home, I have a spare bedroom. Me and Paul even decorated it _specially _for you." Sam grinned at me and I rolled my eyes._

_"Ha ha ha you guys are amazing. Thank you so much for decorating the spare bedroom just for me. If only I had brought the condom that Paul had given me." I gave Sam a sly grin._

_"Oh don't worry, Jakey-Wakey. We got you covered." Paul said coming up behind me._

_I jumped a little bit. "Why the fuck do you guys feel the need to scare me all the time. Is Jared going to pop out from anyway. Will someone please warn me if he does." I growled at them._

_"Na. Jared and Kim are like gone. They were here for a little bit but Kim was getting antsy." Paul chuckled._

_"Let's get some drinks!" Sam yelled and Paul and I followed him. _

* * *

_I was on my... seventh...? eighth...? ninth...? I lost count of all the drinks I had but who cares. Drunk and dancing really do mix together. Paul, Sam and I sat at a round table with shots lined up in front of us._

_"Ready?" Sam said. He had a goofy smile on his face. _

_"Chug." Paul said and lifted a shot in each hand._

_"Yeah!" I followed Paul's lead and began to drink all the drinks lined up in front of me._

_I shook my head and raised my arms in the air. "WOOH!" I yelled and Sam punched the table._

_"How do you keeps... " Paul had started slurring his words. "Wiffing."_

_"Sam, it's winning." Paul started laughing uncontrollably. _

_"Dat's what I said." Sam said opening his eyes wide at us. Emily had walked over behind Sam and hit the back of his head. _

_"How many drinks has he had?" She used her motherly voice on us._

_Paul shrugged his shoulders and stuck the tip of his tongue out between his lips."A... LOT!" He said and started laughing again._

_"Rosie!" I yelled and gave her a goofy smile. I walked over and hugged her. "We should go and dance again." I whispered into her ear._

_"Jake." She hugged me back and laid her head on my chest. "How much have you had to drink?"_

_"Umm not that much." I tried to keep myself from giggling._

_"Are you sure?" She took her head off of my chest and looked at me with her amazing green eyes._

_"Okay maybe more then not that much." I gave her a giddy smile and she raised an eye brow. "I haven't had as much as youuuu." _

_"I think you've had more than me." She smiled at me._

_"Can we pwease go and dance? I wanna dance with the sexiest girl at the partyy." I bit my bottom lip and smiled at her._

_"Well what if I wanna dance with the sexiest guy at the party?" She whispered into my ear._

_"Then let's go and dance!" I said and raised my eye brows at her and flashed her a flirty smile._

_I grabbed onto one her hands. __"Let's go and dance." she smiled at me and pulled me to the living room. _

_"I'm surprised you know where you're going." I joked at her._

_"I'm surprised you're not staring at my butt." She joked back._

_I wrapped my free arm around her waist and pulled her to me. "I was staring at it earlier." I whispered. "Like when you were dancing all sexually and stuff."_

_"I was just shaking my hips." She joked and started walking towards the living room again. I kept my arm around her waist and held onto her hand with my other hand. Some people had gone home or well to drink and to the beach so the 'dance floor' was a little easier to get to._

**_He love the way I ride it  
He love the way I ride iiit  
He Love the wat I ride it  
He love the way I ride the beat  
Like a motherfuckin freak_**

_"Damn. I like that song too." Rosalie giggled._

_"EVERYONE! FIND SOMEONE YOUR TRYNA GET WITH TONIGHT CAUSE WE"RE SLOWIN IT DOWN!" Embry echoed through the house. I was surprised that Sam convinced Emily to let Embry DJ the party._

**_Baby grind on me  
Relax your mind take your time on me  
Let me get deeper shorty ride on me  
Now come and sex me till your body gets weak  
With slow grindin'  
Baby grind on me (Sloww griind)  
Relax your mind take your time on me (Sloww griind)  
Let me get deeper shorty ride on me (Sloww griind)  
Now come and sex me till your body gets weak (Sloww griind)  
With slow grindin' babe  
_**

_Rosalie had put the back of her body against the front of mine and started to slowly move her butt and hips against my front side. I had put my hands on my waist and started moving my body with hers._

**When I hit 'em I make 'em say (ohh)**  
**Sex be my day (job)**  
**I hit 'em in the back of my (car)**  
**Make 'em ride like a see (saw)**  
**I make 'em laugh and giggle**  
**Cuddle a little**  
**Suckin' on the nipple**  
**Lick the whip cream from the middle**  
**Girlfriend I'll never go (raw)**  
**I rip off panties and I pop off (bras)**  
**B.L.U.E.S.T.A. (R)**  
**Ask around the block how freaky we (ah)**  
**I drink Red Bull so I keep stamina**  
**Run in you belly and bust yo brain**  
**What's my name, what's my name**  
**Pretty Ricky, pretty boy doing pretty good thangs**  
**Makin' pretty good change**  
**Gettin' good brain**  
**From these pretty, pretty chicks**  
**Gettin' pretty damn rich**  
**Pretty Ricky, Ricky, Ricky and the Mavericks**

_Rose had turned her body around so the she was facing me. I press my body into hers and heard a small moan escape her mouth. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I slowly lace my muscular arms around her petite waist. I pulled her closer to me and we continued to grind on each other._**  
**

**Baby grind on me (Sloww griind)**  
**Relax your mind take your time on me (Sloww griind)**  
**Let me get deeper shorty ride on me (Sloww griind)**  
**Now come and sex me till your body gets weak (Sloww griind)**  
**With slow grindin'**  
**Baby grind on me (Sloww griind)**  
**Relax your mind take your time on me (Sloww griind)**  
**Let me get deeper shorty ride on me (Sloww griind)**  
**Now come and sex me till your body gets weak (Sloww griind)**  
**With slow grindin' babe**

_Rosalie had been nipping my neck and running her hands down my chest and stomach. I heard her moan when I pressed my hard-on against her stomach area. I felt her get as high as she could in her heels and she bit my ear lobe. I groaned and tried to pull her closer even though it was probably impossible._**  
**

**Lay on your back let me rub this cream on ya baby**  
**Slow motion 'bout to put this thing on ya baby**  
**Starin' in yo eyes**  
**'Bout to lick them thighs**  
**Got you hypnotized**  
**Do you feel the vibe?**  
**Ooooh Ooooh Ooooh Ooooh**  
**Starin' in yo eyes**  
**'Bout to lick them thighs**  
**Got you hypnotized**  
**Do you feel the vibe?**

_"Jake." I heard her gasp._**  
**

_"What?" I looked into her eyes and she smiled at me._

_"I... I've always loved you." she looked down, putting her head against my chest and I smiled. _

_"Good." I whispered putting my mouth by her neck slightly sucking on it._

_"Why?" tears were glistening in her green eyes and I smiled._

_I put my hand on he chin and pulled her face to mine. I had my lips on hers but I hadn't closed the gap yet. "Because I've always loved you too."_

_I felt her smile and she wrapper her arms around my neck and closed the gap between our lips._

**Step One: You're kissin' on me**  
**Step Two: Girl, I'm caressin' your body**  
**Step Three: Now I'm lickin' off the whipped cream**  
**Step Four: And oooh you're grindin' on me**

_Rosalie and I kept kissing. I felt her smiled into the kiss a few times and I couldn't help but smile back. _**  
**

**Baby grind on me (Sloww griind)**  
**Relax your mind take your time on me (Sloww griind)**  
**Let me get deeper shorty ride on me (Sloww griind)**  
**Now come and sex me till your body gets weak (Sloww griind)**  
**With slow grindin'**  
**Baby grind on me (Sloww griind)**  
**Relax your mind take your time on me (Sloww griind)**  
**Let me get deeper shorty ride on me (Sloww griind)**  
**Now come and sex me till your body gets weak (Sloww griind)**  
**With slow grindin' babe**

_I licked Rose's bottom lip and she almost immediately granted me access. I tightened my grip around her waist and she bit my bottom lip._**  
**

**Slick got mo' game than a lil' bit**  
**Baby girl five-five brown eyes with the thick lips**  
**Thick thighs with the slim hips**  
**Sugar honey ice tea**  
**Baby girl is the shit and a bag of chips**  
**I like to catch her when she coming home**  
**Lights out with the Cherry thong**  
**Eat her up like a Sundae cone**  
**But as of morning**  
**You got me open**  
**Love John is strokin'**  
**No jokin'**  
**Coochie swollen**  
**The bedroom smokin'**  
**Get some air up in this room girl (ah ah ah ah)**  
**If lovin' you is wrong**  
**I don't wanna be right**  
**So I'mma take my time and do it right**  
**'Cause we got all night**  
**'Cause we got all night**  
**Baby girl just...**

_"Mmm Jake." Rosalie moaned and I gave her a sly smile. I moved down to her neck and started to kiss and bite her collar bone. _

_"My dad and Sue and Leah and Seth went to Seattle... We have my house." I whispered against her neck. "All... Alone."_

_"Jake... " Rosalie moaned. "Your drunk." She pulled away and gave me a small smile. "You don't mean any of this. Your going to wake up tomorrow and realize that this was all a mistake. You aren't going to love me tomorrow."_

_I leaned in and rested my forehead on Rose's. She had tears in the eyes._

_"I loved you yesterday. I loved you today. I'll love you tomorrow. I'll love you always." I smiled and wiped a tear away. "My baby you'll be." _

_She giggled. "Please don't tell me you sneak into my room and say that to me while I sleep." She smiled._

_"Oh I do. I pull you into my lap and I rock you back and forth." She giggled and I gave her a light kiss. "I really do love you, Rosalie Lillian Cullen."_

**Baby grind on me (Sloww griind)**  
**Relax your mind take your time on me (Sloww griind)**  
**Let me get deeper shorty ride on me (Sloww griind)**  
**Now come and sex me till your body gets weak (Sloww griind)**  
**With slow grindin'**  
**Baby grind on me (Sloww griind)**  
**Relax your mind take your time on me (Sloww griind)**  
**Let me get deeper shorty ride on me (Sloww griind)  
****Now come and sex me till your body gets weak (Sloww griind)**

_"So... Is the offer still up?" Rosalie whispered into my ear._

_"What offer?" I asked rocking back and forth._

_"The offer about no one being at your house." She whispered into my ear._

_"You believe it isn't the alcohol...?" I raised an eye brow and picked her up. She raised her legs high enough so that I could put an arm under them._

_"If it is the alcohol, then at least I can have fun for one night." She winked._

_"But I can't drive, and neither can you." I smiled at her._

_"We made you guys a room." Paul said coming next to us... Dancing with... Sam._

_"Yeah." Sam smiled and continued dancing with Paul._

_"Go have fun kids." Paul gave us a smile._

_"Why can't we be like that anymore?" Sam asked hitting Paul's chest._

_"Shut up. I'm not in the mood." Paul snarled jokingly._

_"Your never in the mood!" Sam yelped._

_I looked at Rosalie and we walked away towards the bedroom._

* * *

**Hey guys! So there is a reason that the whole chapter was italics... My computer is just saying I can't add anything else to this chapter. I don't know if I want to add more chapters to this after chapter 3 or if I just stop it at chapter 3. I'll see. I hope you guys enjoyed and I'm sorry it took so long. I hope you guys enjoyed and the next chapter should be up within a week.**_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys!  
Its Ashlynn!  
This is my new story written for TwilightRPWritingContest's writing contest. ** It Was Written For It **

* * *

Theme: -Summer-ishh  
-Love  
-Parties  
-Friendship

* * *

Couple: Rosalie&Jacob (Non-Canon).  
Human.  
Jacob is 18 and Rosalie is 17.  
They are celebrating finishing High School.I  
Carlisle and Esme are Rosalie's birth parents.  
Billy is Jacob's birth parent; Sue is Jacob's step-mother.  
Leah and Seth are Jacob's step siblings.

* * *

**Jacob's Point Of View**

I felt a tugging on my left arm. I wrinkled my nose up feeling someone tickle it. Whoever it was realized I didn't want my nose to be tickled so I relaxed my nose in contentment when I felt someone bit my bottom lip. I groaned and rolled on to back, pulling whoever was biting my bottom on top of me.

"JAKEEEEE-COOOOOB!" Rose's sweet voice groaned.

"ROOOOOSSSSIE!" I groaned back at her.

"I have to pee." she whimpered.

"I don't care." I smiled at her.

"Jacob." She growled.

"That's sexy. You should growl more often." I smirked. She was quiet. "Now let me go back to bed." I rolled back onto my side and got cozy with Rose still stuck in my arms. I felt her squirm a little bit but she stopped and I felt her lips on my chest. I started to fall back asleep when Rosalie started humming a song that I couldn't understand. She had started kissing my chest and I tightened my grip on her.

"Hmmm Hmm Hmm Hmmmmm. Hmm Hmm Hmm Hmmmm." She hummed as she kissed up my chest. I felt her nip against my chest until she came up to my jaw line. She had kissed up my jaw line until she got to my ear lobe. She started nipping at my ear lobe until she had full on bit my ear.

"OW!" I yelled opening my eyes wide and letting go. "What the hell was that for?" I growled at her.

"That's sexy. You should do it more often." She leaned down and kissed my ear lobe while I glared at her. "Shoulda let me get up to pee."

I watched as she picked herself up off my bed. Wait. This wasn't my bed. I looked back to Rosalie to see that she had on my button up shirt from the party last night. What happened at the party last night? I grabbed my head. I had a headache. How much did I have to drink...? I looked around to see that it was Emily and Sam's guest 'master' bedroom. It had its own bathroom and a nice walk in closet. I groaned and went to get out of bed and go get some water when I looked down to see my pants hanging off of the door handle, Rosalie's dress was on the ground in front of my feet, my socks were laying in the bed and my white muscle tank was over the lamp. I went to stand up to go and get water from the water but stopped when I saw that I was in the nude. I groaned and grabbed the bridge of my nose.

"Lookin' for these?" Rosalie grinned, holding my boxers in her right hand.

"Yeah..." I asked. She smiled at me and threw the piece of clothing at me. I caught them and put them on as quickly as I could.

"Damn. I like the view." she smiled at me and winked.

"Well, maybe you can see it again sometime soon." I joked with her and she gave me a light smile.

"Can you pass me my dress?" I nodded my head and bent down to pick up her dress. I looked at her and she held her hand out for me to throw it to her but I stood up and walked over to her. She grabbed it from my hand. "Thanks." She started to unbutton my my white shirt.

"WOAH." I stopped her hands.

"Oh so now your prude?" She gave me a look.

"Excuse me?" I raised an eye brow at her.

Rose had opened her mouth to say something but stopped and shook her head. "I- You- We- Nevermind." She turned around and slammed the bathroom door shut.

"Rose?" I asked.

I heard a slight whimper. She didn't say anything to me but within a few minutes she walked out with her hair half up and half down in her dress from the party. "Here's your shirt. Thanks for the party." She walked past me and towards the door but I grabbed her arm.

"Rose! Please talk to me." I looked at her and she shook her head. I could see tears forming in her green eyes. "Rosie.." I whispered and tried to pull her towards me but she refused. She yanked her arm away from me and walked towards the door. I stared after her as she squatted down to get her shoes.

"I'll see you later Jacob." She closed the door and I just sat there staring at it.

* * *

**Rosalie's Point Of View**

I knew it was just the alcohol. I was just a friend to him. I didn't mean anything to him. He didn't even remember. That night meant nothing to him. He didn't love me today. He only loved me in that moment. I walked down the long hallway when I ran into Paul Lahote.

"Well hey there little miss Cullen." he said giving me a cheerful smile. I wiped my eyes and looked up at him to offer him a small smile. "Woah! What's wrong?"

"Thanks for everything that you and Sam and Emily did last night but when he said he loved me too..." I choked up and shook my head. "It was the alcohol. He was only saying that because he was drunk." I started crying and Paul pulled me into a hug.

"Do you wanna go home?" he asked lightly ans I nodded my head. "Let's go tell Sam that we need to borrow his car."

"Why not take yours?"

"I just walked here and your heels look like they aren't fun to walk in." he chuckled trying to make me smile.

We came to Sam and Emily's bedroom door and Paul knocked.

Sam opened the door, looking sleepy and only had on basketball shorts on. "What?"

"We need your truck." Paul said.

Sam put up his index finger as a sign for us to wait. "Em. Me and Paul are gonna go take Rose home. I'll be back soon."

"Okay." she grumbled sleepily.

"Let's go." Sam walked out of the room and closed the door.

"So what happened?" Paul asked me as we walked to the garage.

"Well I mean he took me to the bedroom and laid me down on the bed and -"

"We don't want details." Sam interjected unlocking the car doors. I hopped into the back of the car.

"Continue." Paul said from the front passenger side door.

"Well I mean, yes we did. But I woke up this morning and I had to pee and his morning wood wasn't making me feel very comfortable... So I woke him up and I thought that he remembered the night and then I went to give him his shirt -"

"So you were taking it off in front of him?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I mean after that night I _thought _it would be fine."

"I see." He nodded.

"So he freaked and then I realized he didn't remember last night. I went into the bathroom, changed and I was gonna call Emmett and ask him to pick me up."

"So he was so drunk that he didn't remember?" Paul said looking surprised.

"I guess so." I shrugged.

_You'll always be a part of me_  
_I'm part of you indefinitely_  
_Boy don't you know you can't escape me_  
_Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby_  
_And we'll linger on_  
_Time can't erase a feeling this strong_  
_No way you're never gonna shake me_  
_Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby _

I looked down at my phone and hit quiet. I didn't want Jake to know that I was ignoring him.

"It's him isn't it?" Sam asked.

"Yeah..." I whispered. Sam pulled into my drive way where Emmett stood with Alice. "Thank you guys so much for the ride and for the party and everything you did to try and help me."

"Did Jake use the condom I gave him?" Paul asked out of no where.

I shrugged my shoulders and looked at him with confusion.

"Didn't you have to stop taking your birth control for you medicine?"

I nodded at Paul and him and Sam's eye's went wide.

"FUCK MY LIFE!" I yelled jumping out of the car.

Sam and Paul got out with me and pulled me into a group hug.

"We'll be here for you, Rose." Sam said. "If you are..."

"Yeah! Come on! We're going to the same college. We can be roommates." Paul smiled and hugged me.

"Thanks guys... I'll let you know..." I wiped tears away and they got in the car and waved.

"OH ROSE!" Alice yelled and gave me a hug. She pulled away and let Emmett hug me.

"I'm really sorry." he said giving me a small smile.

"What if I am guys?" I cried and they both hugged me.

"Well we can ask your dad..." Alice gave me a small smile.

* * *

**Jacob's Point Of View**

What was going on? What was Rosalie talking about now I was prude? What had happened last night? I shook my head and put on my shirt and my pants. My shirt still had the smell of Rosalie's perfume on it. I reached into my back pocket to grab my phone and the condom that Paul had given me fell out. I went to pick it up but stopped and left it on the ground. I kicked it towards the trash can and and walked out of the door.

"Em?" I asked when I walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah?" she turned. She had a trash bag in her hand and was throwing away the trash from the party.

"Where is everyone?"

"Rose went home, Paul took her and Sam is..." She looked around. "I think he went to go get some advil or ibuprofen."

"Oh. What happened last night?" I asked her and she looked at me like I was crazy.

"Well you _finally_ told Rose that you love her. You drank... and drank... and drank... and drank some more. Oh and then you drank a little bit more. You and Rose made out a little bit on the dance floor. You got a hard-on. Sam and Paul started dancing. You and Rose went into the guest bedroom and we heard some loud _noises _for about a long time. I think you guys broke my head board but I haven't checked yet. You guys went at it like rabbits."

"We what?" I choked. "I told her?"

"Actually... She said she loved you and you were all seducing her and you said a line from that little kid book.. the 'Love you forever' one by that Robert guy. And she giggled and you guys joked about the book. Then you ran to the bedroom and obviously took out the sexual tension between each other. I just hoped you guys used a condom. I mean, you know she had stopped taking birth control and if you guys didn't then in 9 months you guys are gonna be called parents."

"I- Em- I can't remember anything from last night. I woke up to her in my shirt cuddling with me and- I just fucked all of this up." I sat down at the table and rested my head in my hands. "I pulled my phone out of my pocket this morning and the condom fell out..."

Emily looked at me like I was disgusting.

"I mean an unopened condom Em." I looked at her with desperate eyes.

"OH SHIT!" Emily yelled and the garage door opened.

"Can I get some ibuprofen?"I asked Sam who looked confused.

"You went to get ibuprofen, Sam."

"Oh shit. That's what we forgot." Sam hit Paul in the chest.

"Oh... yeah." Paul looked around then shook his head. "This place is a fucking mess."

"Thanks." Emily said sarcastically. "Wanna help clean it?"

"Nope!" Paul popped the 'p'.

"We are going to go to Forks library." Sam said smiling.

"Why?" she looked at him like he was crazy.

"We're gonna go look at apartments for me and Rose." Paul smiled and sent me a look.

"What about baby mama?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"She'll get ova it." He grinned and then started laughing. "I had fun last night."

Sam started laughing and shook his head. "We'll be back soon." He came over and kissed Emily's cheek.

"You need to shave. Your prickly." She smiled and gave him a kiss.

"You like it." He smiled and Paul rolled his eyes.

"Don't be such a bitch." I shook my head at him.

"Whatever."

* * *

**Rosalie's Point Of View**

_Meet us at the library. We're gonna look at apartments! _Paul texted me.

"Can you guys take me to the library?" I asked When I walked down the stairs. I wore a pair of black sweat pants, a white wife-beater tank top and a black and gray plaid button up shirt. My hair was pulled into a tight bun and I left all the make-up I had on from the party. I put on my black low top chuck taylors and looked at Alice and Emmett who looked at me like I was crazy.

"What's wrong with you?" Emmett finally said.

"What do you mean?" I snapped back.

"You are in sweat pants, and a button up shirt and you _want. To. Go. To. The. Library._"

"Me and Paul are gonna look at apartments. For College. We're gonna be roommates."

"Don't you want to find out..." Alice trailed off.

"It would be too early to tell."

She nodded and smiled at me. "You and Paul?"

"Yeah I mean after everything that happened last summer, we're friends again. I mean I feel bad but he's happy again and he knows how to take care of himself. And if I am... Then he could help me."

"That's good that you guys are friends again." Emmett smiled at me and I nodded.

"Let's get you to the library." Alice rolled her eyes and we walked out to Emmett's jeep.

* * *

**I've decided to continue you this story but not that long. Only a few more chapters though... I hope you guys enjoy (: Read and Review and remember that I do not own. **


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Guys!  
Its Ashlynn!  
This is my new story written for TwilightRPWritingContest's writing contest. ** It Was Written For It **  
Remember I don't own!

* * *

Theme:

-Summer-ishh  
-Love  
-Parties  
-Friendship

* * *

Couple: Rosalie&Jacob (Non-Canon).  
Human.  
Jacob is 18 and Rosalie is 17.  
They are celebrating finishing High School.  
Carlisle and Esme are Rosalie's birth parents.  
Billy is Jacob's birth parent; Sue is Jacob's step-mother.  
Leah and Seth are Jacob's step siblings.

* * *

**Paul's Point Of View**

"What the fuck?" Sam said when Rosalie walked up to us in _sweatpants_ and a _wife beater_ and a _button-up plaid shirt_. She looked like she was already sad but she gave us a fake smile. "Well this is a change from your ussual outfits..."

"I didn't know you even owned a pair of sweatpants!" I joked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Can we go home shopping now that you both have commented on my outfit?" she grumbled.

"I found a townhouse that I like. Looks like something that you would like." I gave her a smile and she pulled up a chair next to the computer.

"How much?"

"144,990." I said and her face didn't break.

"Square-feet?"

"One thousand four hundred eighteen." I said and she nodded.

"Bed rooms?"

"Three." She gave a smile.

"Bath?"

"Two and a half." She smiled again.

"Levels?"

"Dos." I put two fingers up and she giggled.

"Kay keep it in mind. I think we should look at houses because you want a dog and if I am then they have a back yard to play in."

"Rose, your lucky if you find a house to rent in Tampa, and pay for school." Sam said knowingly.

"That's why my dad said he would buy the house." She said giving him a cocky smile.

"Good god how much money does your dad fucking have?!" I said.

"SHH!" I turned and the older librarian had her index fingers over her lips.

"He's a doctor. He gets paid bocko."

"He's fine for buying a house for both of us?" I said and pointed back and forth betweent the two of us.

"I told him a little bit about what's going on and he wants to find a way to thank you." She said.

"When did you talk to him?" Sam asked with an eye brow raised.

"On the way here. I also saw a house that I think you'll like..." she smiled and typed in a web address. She had clicked on a house and my mouth dropped open. It was huge with three bedrooms, two and a half bath, two stories, two thousand four hundred fifteen square feet, a two car garage and a bonus room. "If I get the master bedroom, I'll let you take the bonus and a room."

"Rose, that's $254,990 dollars!" I said.

"And my daddy likes it and said he pay for it." she said and gave me a smile.

"It is nice." Sam said.

"I don't need a bedroom if I get the bonus room." I said.

"I meant as like a man cave or something..." She said and shrugged.

"What if me and Em want to visit?" Sam said and looked between us.

"There was another one... With a pool." Rose looked around.

"I like that one already. Let's get it."

Rosalie giggled and pulled the house up.

* * *

**2 Months Later**

**Rosalie's Point Of View**

Paul brought in the last bag of food from his new Escalade. He set it down on the granite counter and started helping me put the food away. "I'll get pantry you get fridge?" He asked and I nodded. Sam and Emily walked in carrying a few bags that we had left with them and they smiled at us.

"Do you guys need any help?" Emily asked me and Paul and I shook my head.

"I got it. You guys get comfortable. Your guests in our new home." I smiled and Sam shook his head.

"Your with child. You shouldn't be doing this." He walked over and moved me out of the way.

"Sam. Let me." I growled and he rolled his eyes.

"Jacob would kill me if he knew I let you do this." He smiled. "You can sit on the counter and tell me where to put it."

"Jacob isn't here." She said but Paul came over and lifted her up and put her on the counter. "I hate you both."

"Yeah yeah." Paul said as he finished the pantry and started to help with the fridge.

"How about you take me on a tour Rose?" Emily smile at her and my face lit up. "I can show you _my _balcony!"

"You said we could share!" Paul whined.

"You get the pool balcony. " I smiled at him. "Ready Em?"

"Let's go." she smiled at me. We walked into the dining room first. There was a large, silver and crystally chandelier hanging above our normal four seater table. "That is so pretty." She was in awe at the chandelier.

"I know I love it." I turned to walk to the family room where there was huge windows that showed Paul and I's pool. "Here is the family room. That's our pool." I pointed through the window.

"Can I live here?" Emily asked with wide eyes.

"Yes." I smiled and we walked towards the stairs. I went to the bathroom and turned the light on. "Paul's bathroom." I walked towards the room next to the bathroom. "Paul's bedroom."

"This is like huge." she said looking around.

"I know. Wait till you see the baby's room."

"Do you ever think that you could be _friends_ with Jacob?" Em asked in a small voice.

I shrugged. "I don't know. It would be really hard." I felt tears sting my eyes but I shook them away.

"He really does love you." Emily said and put her hand on my shoulder.

"How do you know it wasn't the alcohol?" Tears silently fell down my face.

"Because he cried when you and Paul left Forks to move up here." She said and she pulled me into a hug.

I hugged her back and sniffled. "What?"

"He doesn't know what to do without you." She said and stroked my back. I felt more tears fall. "Just text him."

I pulled away and nodded. "I will." I wiped my tears away. "We have to continue our tour now," I gave her a smile and she giggled.

"Which one is the baby's room?" she smiled and I led her to the door. It was a little smaller than Paul's bedroom but still big. "This is going to look perfect when it's done."

"I hope so." I smiled and walked to her door next to the baby's room. "This is my room." I opened the room and she gasped.

"Well it has a big closet." She giggled. "It looks perfect for you."

* * *

**6 hours later**

I was laying on my bed running my right hand up and down on my stomach. I sighed a few times and grabbed my phone. My screen was a picture of me and Jacob at the beach. He was holding me in his arms and smiling down at me. I looked at the picture and sat up so that me back was against my headboard. I took a deep breath and went to my contacts. I bit my lips but clicked call despite my nervousness.

I put the phone to my ear and bit on one of my fingers. It had been ringing and ringing and I looked down, thinking that there was going to be no answer until I heard a groggy voice.

"Hello?" the voice sounded angry.

"Jake?" I whispered some what scared that he wasn't going to want to talk to me.

"This is." He groaned and I heard shuffling. "Who is this?"

"It's Rose." I whispered again.

"Who?" he said.

"Rose?" I said a little louder with question in my voice.

"ROSE!" I heard him say and I gave a small smile knowing that he was probably smiling right now.

"Yeah." I said.

"Rosie I'm so s-" He started to say but I cut him off.

"I know. Its my fault anyways." I said and I felt the tear fill my eyes.

"No its mine. I shouldn't have drank that much and I shouldn't have told you that when I was drunk. I wanted it to mean something when I told you that I loved you Rosalie. I didn't want to sleep with you that night..." he kept talking and I felt myself smile. It felt good to hear his voice.

"Jacob." I said when he finally took a breath.

"I'm rambling aren't I?" he gave a little chuckle. "I really do love you though and I'm sorry and I miss you Rosie. I really do."

"I miss you too. " I ran my hand over my stomach again and smiled. I felt small butterflies from talking to him.

"Is what people saying true?" he said with fear in his voice. "Did I really..." he stopped and I felt tears fill my eyes. What if he didn't want _our_ baby?

"Yeah..." I felt my voice crack and tears fell from my face. I heard him take in a deep breath. "Its fine if you don't want to be in the baby's life. Paul already promised that he would help if you didn't want to and I don't want to force you into the baby's life if its not what you want..."

"Guess I'm not the only one that rambles." Jacob said with sarcasm in his voice. "Rosie, I'm really sorry but -"

"I get it. You just graduated and it's summer and -"

"Stop talking Rose." he said and chuckled.

"Why are you laughing at me?" I asked sadly.

"Because you're so wrong. I want to be in _our_ baby's life."

* * *

**There is the end of that chapter.I hope you enjoyed! Remember, I do not own(:**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Guys!  
Its Ashlynn!  
This is my new story written for TwilightRPWritingContest's writing contest. ** It Was Written For It **  
Remember! I don't own!

* * *

Theme: -Summer-ishh  
-Love  
-Parties  
-Friendship

* * *

Couple: Rosalie&Jacob (Non-Canon).  
Human.  
Jacob is 18 and Rosalie is 17.  
They are celebrating finishing High School.  
Carlisle and Esme are Rosalie's birth parents.  
Billy is Jacob's birth parent; Sue is Jacob's step-mother.  
Leah and Seth are Jacob's step siblings.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Jacob's Point Of View**

I laid on the mattress in my room. It had been too short ever since I hit 15 years old. My dad always laughed and said when I had a son and he grew to be 6'4" I would understand but I would always grumble that he was just a cheap old man that didn't want to get me a new bed because I would be going to college or moving out soon. I felt a smile tug at my lips thinking about the first time I told Rose about me and my father's conversation. She had hit me in the stomach and told me to be nice to my father because he did the best for me and my bed was just the new thing to complain about.

"Jacob." I heard a gruff voice say and my father sat in his wheel chair in the doorway. I turned my head and he looked at me with eyes full of sorrow and what looked to me like regret. "Listening to everyone talk ain't gonna help you." I sat up on my bed and put my hands on the side. "Call her. Ask her. Find out the truth!" I looked up and his face held something that looked a little like anger.

"She's with Paul now." I growled at my father and got up from the flimsy mattress.

"How do you know? Oh that's right you hear people talking!" he snorted at me and then Leah walked by and smiled at my father. "Leah! Talk some sense into this boy!"

"How is _she_ going to talk sense into _me_?!" I snapped and Leah just smiled at my father.

"Don't you worry, Billy, I'll talk some _great_ sense into Jacob." My father gave her a grateful smile and I glared at Leah. "Don't give me that dirty look." she crossed her arms at me and glared back at me.

"Or what?" I pushed my face to her level and she gave me a smirk before reaching her left hand up and smacked the back of my head pretty hard.

"What the hell was that for?!" I growled.

"Call her."

"Make me." she smacked me again.

"I thought you loved her."

"I do love her."

"Then call her!"

"She's with Paul!" I earned a smack by yelling at her.

"She's pregnant by _you, _dumbass!" she smacked me again, harder this time.

"How do you know?!" I growled and she smacked me again.

"When two people have unprotected sex and the boy gets _really_ excited things usually end in a big happy family!" she growled and smacked me three more times.

"I had a right to be _really_ excited!" I mocked her and she hit me. "Ow!"

"Bet you were yelling something other than ow when it was Rosalie scratching your back!" Leah mocked and my father came rolling over.

"Your phone is ringing." I grabbed it from him and noticed that it was an unknown number.

"Hello?" I said trying to sound less angry than I really was.

"Jake?" a small voice whispered and Leah tried to put her ear closer to the phone.

"This is." I groaned and pushed Leah's head away. "Who is this?"

The other line whispered something that I couldn't understand. "Who?"

"Rose?" she said question in her voice and my eyes went wide.

"ROSE!" I felt myself smile largely and Leah had a smirk on her face and put her head close to mine.

"Yeah." she said quietly.

"Rosie," I whimpered out. "I'm so s-"

"I know. Its my fault anyways."

"No its mine. I shouldn't have drank that much and I shouldn't have told you that when I was drunk. I wanted it to mean something when I told you that I loved you Rosalie. I didn't want to sleep with you that night..." I said thinking about the night and stopping after I realized I had just said I didn't want to sleep with her that night.

"Fucking liar." Leah whispered and rolled her eyes.

"Jacob." She spoke lightly

"I'm rambling aren't I?" I gave out a little chuckle when Leah moved her hands in a circle telling me to go on. "I really do love you though and I'm sorry and I miss you Rosie. I really do."

"I miss you too. " I bit back a giant smile but felt it fall when Leah put her hands on her stomach.

"Is what people saying true?" I said with fear clear in my voice. "Did I really..." I stopped and I looked down. What if it wasn't mine? What if it was Paul's?

"Yeah..." Her voice cracked and I could tell she was probably crying. I took in a deep breath. "Its fine if you don't want to be in the baby's life. Paul already promised that he would help if you didn't want to and I don't want to force you into the baby's life if its not what you want..." Leah had a smile on her face and was poking my stomach and chest.

"Guess I'm not the only one that rambles." I said with sarcasm in his voice. "Rosie, I'm really sorry but -"

"I get it. You just graduated and it's summer and -"

"Stop talking Rose." I laughed at Leah who was now pushing Seth away.

"Why are you laughing at me?"

"Because you're so wrong. I want to be in _our_ baby's life."

Leah clapped her hands and I rolled my eyes trying not to put a big smile on my face. _Tell her!_ She mouthed at me and I nodded.

"Jake..." Rose whispered and she sounded as if she was crying.

"I mean it Rosie. I really do. I love you. I've always loved you. Ever since we were in middle school and the science teacher put us next to each other and made us be partners for the whole year. I remember almost everything about that day. And then when we were in high school and you and Emmett dated, it drove me insane because I would watch him use you over and over and I couldn't stand it." I heard her let out a small sob. "Rosalie, your the greatest girl I've ever known. Your amazing. Your smile lights up the whole room and when I get to hold you in my arms its like I'm high. Just hearing your laugh gives me butterflies and at that party when we were dancing and I got to hold you next to me, I can't even describe how fast my heart was beating or happy I was. I can't even describe how happy I am that it's _my_ baby. I love you Rose."

"I love you too Jake." she choked out and I felt my heart beat faster.

"Can you say that again?" I said smiling and Leah looked like I was crazy.

"I love you too, Jake." she gave a small giggle.

"Again?"

"I love you."

"Mmm one more time?" I said and Leah gave me a smile.

"Jacob Emphriam Black. I love you. I'm pregnant with your baby. I miss you. I need you. Your sexy and funny and sweet and perfect and your all mine. I love you. I always have and always will."

"Move back, Rose." I whispered and I heard her sigh.

"I already have a house and school Jake."

"Your right..." I felt my smile drop.

Leah made a face and rubbed my arm with her small hand.

"Move down here, Jake." she whispered and Leah's eyes widened.

"But what about my dad and the shop and Leah and everyone."

"They can visit. The house is big enough. There are so many shops down here too Jake. Your an amazing mechanic." She said.

"Alright. I will."

Leah's eyes widen and I saw tears starting to brim them. She shook her head violently.

"What?" Rosalie seemed happy.

I pulled Leah into a hug she she kept shaking her head.

"Can I call you later Rose? I'm kinda busy with something..."

"Sure. I love you Jake."

"I love you too Rose." and I hung up and pulled Leah into a tight hug.

"Don't leave Jake." She whimpered.

"I have to Lee-Lee. I love her."

"But what about your dad and my mom? What about Embry and Quil? What about Charlie? What about Seth? What about the shop? What about me?" she choked out.

"I promise I'll visit all the time."

"Don't make a promise you can't keep." and she pushed herself away from me and walked away.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

I was packing my last bag when my dad rolled into my room. His eyes were filled with sadness and looked a slight pink color. The only time I had ever seen my dad cry was when my mother had died in the car crash on their way home from the romantic dinner my sisters made them go out on since they were always taking care of us. He had cried straight for almost four hours and it was heartbreaking to hear it. "Jacob." he said and I looked him in the eyes and he gave me a sad smile. "I love you, son." he said and rolled out of my room. I stared at my doorway, waiting for him to come back or for someone else to come and say good-bye to me.

It hurt to leave the house I grew up in and lived my whole life in. Everyone had been sad since I told them I was leaving to go and be with Rose. Leah was starting to grow as foul as she was when Sam had broken up with her because he didn't feel the spark and my father was becoming as depressed as he was when my mother died and when my two older sisters moved away to start their lives. Sue had given me a smile and told me she would take care of him but I still felt pain for making my father this sad.

I looked around my room and saw the mattress with the sheets made and a few pictures still on the window sill. One was of me and my mother when I was five. There was one another one of me and my two sisters when I had finally graduated high school. The last one was the one of my whole family on Christmas. I was about four in the pictures. I had a huge smile on my face holding the russet dog that still had a bow on its head from being my Christmas present. My sisters had huge smiles on theirs faces and were crowded around me and my parents just smiled and looked down at us. I picked up all three pictures and slowly packed them into my bag.

I walked out of my room, setting some of the bags down before I went to walk to my car. No one was in the living room or kitchen when I walked through. I took a deep breath as I put all of the bags into the trunk of my car. I had closed the trunk and walked back to the house to see that the living room and kitchen were still empty. I walked up towards Leah's room and knocked on the door.

"Go. Away. Jacob." She growled.

"Hope you have clothes on cause I'm coming in." I counted to ten and walked in the door to see her laying on her bed reading a book.

"What about 'Go. Away. Jacob.' did you not understand you dumbass?" she growled.

I walked over and laid down next to her. "Everything." I looked at her and she smirked.

She huffed and closed the book. "Shouldn't you be leaving to go see baby mama?"

"Rose is not just baby mama." I said and I looked at her as I saw her roll her eyes. I reached towards her and pulled her into a hug which she squirmed in.

"Oh I'm sorry she's the baby mama you've been in love with your whole life." I rolled my eyes and she smirked and pushed against my body. "Let me go." she whined.

"Tell me you love me." I smirked and she rolled her eyes.

"No." she growled and squirmed more.

"Tell me you love me! Tell me you love me! Like I want you to. Tell me you love me! Tell me you love me! Girl! girl! girl!"

"God what type of music do you listen to?!" She huffed.

"Tell me you love me."

"I love you Jacob. Your the best step brother there is now let go of me." I removed my arms from around her and she smiled. "Shouldn't you be leaving?"

"Yeah but I would like to say good-bye to my _loving_ family."

"Fuck off." she rolled her eyes and I hugged her again.

"I love you Lee-Lee."

"I love you too Jakey-Poo." I smiled and got off of her bed to go and say good-bye to Seth.

I walked into his room to see him on facebook scrolling through posts and listening to music.

"Hey Seth." I said.

"Whaddup woman stealer." He smirked and I chuckled.

"She was always mine first."

"She told both of us that I was cuter than you." He stuck his tongue out at me. "She even said I was her favorite freshman last year."

"But you aren't a freshman anymore." I said and raised an eye brow.

"Whatever! Maybe if you hadn't fucked her I would still have a chance."

"My child will be cuter than you." I stuck my tongue out at him and he glared.

"Not unless it takes after Rosalie." He smirked I laughed.

"Your the best little brother there is."

"That's what I thought mother fucker." He smirked and got up to give me a hug. "Send me pics... Of Rose!"

"Slick." and with that we fist pounded and I walked out of the room.

"Dad?" I called throughout the house.

"Yes son?" he rolled out of his room and I smiled at him.

"I'm about to leave." I said and he nodded.

"Be a good father. Take care of Rose. Tell her and Paul I say hi."

"I will dad." I nodded and I felt tears brim my eyes. I had never once left my father for more than a week. He was always around in my life no matter what happened. He was always a mile away. I could run and find him.

"I'll be fine Jacob. I have Sue and Seth and Leah." HE smiled and I nodded and leaned down to give him a hug.

"I love you dad."

"I love you too son." and with that I walked out of the house before Leah or Seth could make fun of me for crying.

* * *

**Rose's Point Of View**

I ran around the kitchen making sure that the dinner was ready. I had made a hamburger mac and cheese, salad and chocolate cake for dessert. He was suppose to be here any minute now. I took a deep breath and smoothed out my flow-y shirt. I put it on to hide the baby bump that was already growing and made me look like a fat whale and dark blue skinny jeans and my warm fluffy socks.

"Damn." Paul went into the kitchen and went to go and eat some of the food that I had cooked. I smacked his hand away and he glared at me.

"That is for me and Jacob." I growled at him and he rolled his eyes.

"Where is the little bitch anyways?" Paul said and leaned against the counter.

"He should be here any minute so can you go hide in your room or something?" I smiled slyly at him and he shook his head.

"Na I have to bitch at this kid."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"No you -" the doorbell interrupted me. "JAKEY!" I ran towards the door and I heard Paul laughing. I opened the door to see Jacob standing there in a white shirt that was wet and see-through and he had on blue jeans. His hair was wet and going all over the place. He face lit up when I saw him and I jumped into his arms. "I missed you." I whimpered into his neck.

"I missed you too." He whispered back and tightened his grip. I felt butterflies in my stomach again. I felt Jacob kiss my cheek and I snuggled closer to him.

* * *

**I am so sorry it took so long! I hope you enjoy it. I tried to make it really long for you guys to enjoy it cause ya know its been a while with school and volleyball and life just sucking balls.**

**Well I do not own. I hope you enjoyed.**

**Read&Review!**


End file.
